1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lamp box for accommodating a deuterium lamp, and a portable light source apparatus which can be carried to work sites.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally known as a technique in such a field is Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. HEI 8-329732. The lamp box disclosed in this publication is constructed as a block body, into which a deuterium lamp is inserted, whereas a predetermined wavelength of light emitted from the deuterium lamp is guided to a measurement optical system. The lamp box has ventilation holes for passing cooling winds therethrough, whereas the deuterium lamp is appropriately cooled by the cooling winds.
However, the following problem exists in the above-mentioned conventional deuterium lamp box. Namely, the light emitted from the lamp box is that from the deuterium lamp alone. When utilizing this lamp box in a measurement apparatus, objects to be measured can be illuminated with no wavelength of light other than that from the deuterium light as a matter of course. This lamp box is not supposed to mount lamps other than the deuterium lamp, and accommodates only the deuterium lamp for emitting a single wavelength of light, without taking account of versatility. Meanwhile, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. HEI 8-233659 discloses an apparatus in which two kinds of lamps are arranged, from which respective light beams are taken out by use of an optical system.
In order to overcome the problem mentioned above, it is an object of the present invention to provide a deuterium lamp box and portable light source apparatus having a high versatility in particular.
The deuterium lamp box in accordance with a first aspect comprises a lamp accommodating body for inserting a deuterium lamp therein; a light exit opening, formed in the lamp accommodating body, for forwardly letting out light emitted from the deuterium lamp; a light entrance opening, formed in the lamp accommodating body, opposing the light exit opening; a condenser lens disposed on the light entrance opening side on an optical axis passing the light exit opening and the light entrance opening; and a second lamp disposed behind the light entrance opening on the optical axis.
In this deuterium lamp box, two kinds of lamps can be arranged in series, which makes it possible to forwardly let out a wavelength of light different from that of the deuterium lamp by way of one light exit opening. Namely, when a see-through type deuterium lamp is lit, light generated by the deuterium lamp can be let out from the light exit opening. When the second lamp is lit while the deuterium lamp is turned off, the light generated from the second lamp passes through the deuterium lamp while in a state collected by the lens, and is let out from the light exit opening. Further, when the deuterium lamp and the second lamp are lit at the same time, different wavelengths of light are let out from the light exit opening while in a mixed state. Thus, three kinds of light can be made depending on how the lamps are lit, whereby this lamp box is considered to have a versatility much higher than that of a lamp box accommodating only one kind of lamp. The deuterium lamp utilized in this lamp box is not limited to those of see-through type, whereas typical deuterium lamps can also be utilized as a matter of course as long as they are used such that the second lamp is not lit. In this regard, the lamp box has a quite high versatility, which is realized by providing the lamp box with the second lamp and the condenser lens while arranging the light exit opening and the light entrance opening on the optical axis.
Preferably, in the lamp box in accordance with a second aspect, a lamp house in which the condenser lens and the second lamp are disposed in front and rear parts is made detachable with respect to the lamp accommodating body. In this case, since the lamp house accommodating the condenser lens and second lens therein is employed, the second lamp required by a user can easily be mounted, while it becomes easier to replace the second lamp and a focusing lens at the same time and maintain them. These components can be assembled into the lamp box while in a state where the matching between the second lamp and the condenser lens is optimized, and various kinds of second lamps can be utilized, whereby its usable range is widened greatly.
Preferably, in the lamp box in accordance with a third aspect, the condenser lens is disposed in the lamp accommodating body, the second lamp is disposed in the lamp house, and the lamp house is made detachable with respect to the lamp accommodating body. In this case, since the lamp house accommodating the second lamp therein is employed, the required second lamp can easily be mounted, and it becomes easier to replace and maintain the second lamp alone.
Preferably, in the lamp box in accordance with a fourth aspect, the lamp accommodating body is integrally formed with an optical passage outwardly extending from the light entrance opening, whereas the condenser lens and the second lens are disposed in front and rear parts of the optical passage, respectively. This configuration aims at reducing the number of components and lowering the cost.
Preferably, in the lamp box in accordance with a fifth aspect, the second lamp is made insertable with respect to a lamp insertion port formed on the optical axis. When such a configuration is employed, since the lamp insertion port is positioned on the optical axis, it becomes easier to set the light emission point of the second lamp onto the optical axis, which makes it possible to securely mount the lamp.
Preferably, in the lamp box in accordance with a sixth aspect, the condenser lens is disposed on the light exit opening side on the optical axis. When such a configuration is employed, light generated from the deuterium lamp can securely be emitted while being collected.
Preferably, in the lamp box in accordance with a seventh aspect, the deuterium lamp is of a see-through type which emits light forward and forwardly passes therethrough light incident thereon from behind. When such a lamp is employed, the light of the second lamp can pass through the deuterium lamp, so as to be emitted from one light exit opening.
The portable light source apparatus in accordance with an eighth aspect includes a lamp box, secured within a housing, for accommodating a deuterium lamp generating a predetermined wavelength of light; and a power unit, secured within the housing, for driving the deuterium lamp; wherein the lamp box comprises a lamp accommodating body for inserting a deuterium lamp therein; a light exit opening, formed in the lamp accommodating body, for forwardly letting out light emitted from the deuterium lamp; a light entrance opening, formed in the lamp accommodating body, opposing the light exit opening; a condenser lens disposed on the light entrance opening side on an optical axis passing the light exit opening and the light entrance opening; and a second lamp disposed behind the light entrance opening on the optical axis.
This light source apparatus is an apparatus which can forwardly let out a wavelength of light different from that of the deuterium lamp byway of the light exit opening. Namely, when a see-through type deuterium lamp is lit, light generated by the deuterium lamp can be let out from the light exit opening. When the second lamp is lit while the deuterium lamp is turned off, the light generated from the second lamp passes through the deuterium lamp while in a state collected by the lens, and is let out from the light exit opening. Further, when the deuterium lamp and the second lamp are lit at the same time, different wavelengths of light are let out from the light exit opening while in a mixed state. Thus, three kinds of light can be made depending on how the lamps are lit, whereby this apparatus is considered to have a versatility much higher than that of a lamp box accommodating only one kind of lamp. The deuterium lamp utilized in this apparatus is not limited to those of see-through type, whereas typical deuterium lamps can also be utilized as a matter of course as long as they are used such that the second lamp is not lit. In this regard, this apparatus is considered to be an apparatus having a quite high versatility and a quite wide range of application.
Preferably, the deuterium lamp box in accordance with a ninth aspect has a light guide tube secured to the lamp box so as to extend the light exit opening of the lamp box, and the condenser lens disposed within the light exit opening of the lamp box and held and secured between the light guide tube and the lamp accommodating body. When such a configuration is employed, it becomes possible for the condenser lens to be built in easily and appropriately, so that the condenser lens can be disposed so as to approach the deuterium lamp, whereby a larger quantity of light can be collected, which can increase the optical intensity. Also, the securing by sandwiching improves the workability in assembling the condenser lens.
Preferably, in the deuterium lamp box in accordance with a tenth aspect, the deuterium lamp is of a see-through type which emits light forward and forwardly passes therethrough light incident thereon from behind. When such a lamp is employed, the light of the second lamp can pass through the deuterium lamp, so as to be emitted from one light exit opening.